The Night's Pleasure
by VirgoPassion
Summary: Dillan is someone with spiritual advances, such as the ability to cast spells, move spirits into the next realm, protective and healing powers, and etc. She has a good side and dark side. However, her life is very bland and boring, even with her abilities. Until she comes across beautiful, mysterious, and seemingly kind-hearted Brelle.


The Night's Pleasure

His breathing was heavy. His chest was pumping. A handful of my hair in his hands. His eyes were closed and sweat was dripping from his brow. He only made simple, low moans. He was pumping into me aggressively and I could tell he was loving this.

However for me, sex was sex. I've never had anything mind blowing or even worth remembering. Sex was just a casual event that one needs after a hard week. Not to mention all men seem selfish when it comes to sex. I suppose I could be content with this, but I'm waiting for the day someone can "blow my mind."

When he was finished, I just laid there next to him for a second, just taking him in. He was still sweaty and breathing heavily, but finally starting to calm a little. His hair was a sandy blonde and his eyes were a forest green. He was average size, not skinny or very muscular, just somewhere in between. I forget his name, but it was no matter.

I got up and began putting on my underwear and jeans when he grabbed my arm. "Where are you going, Dillan?" he said. Oh, so he remembered my name. "I'm going home, it's late and I'm tired." And it was the truth, I was so ready to get home and I don't do the whole spend the night thing; just wasn't for me.

Then he replied, "I want you to stay." Oh my, here we go with this. "I'm not a dog" I said, "I'd like to go home and your apartment stinks." Maybe I should have been a little nicer about it, but I have a bad habit of not sugar coating things. However, his next move immediately made me dismiss the thought. He gripped my arm tighter and pulled me onto the bed and suddenly all his weight was on top of me.

"If I tell you that I want you to stay, then that's exactly what the fuck you're going to do." Seriously, dude? Oh you've so got the wrong girl. I laughed then spit in his face. And boy did it piss him off, because he looked at me like today was my last day. He grabbed my throat with his hands and squeezed tightly.

This is so not the first time someone has tried to pull this off, but I let this hands stay on my throat for a second longer just to let him believe he had control of the situation. Then, I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. I smiled fiercely, then I mentally thought of me pulling every inch of energy he had left in his body. I could slowly feel his grip start to release. Then he was on his back and limp like a crumpled piece of paper. "I should slash your throat because I can only imagine how many girls you've tried that on, but like I said before, you fucking asshole, I'm tired and seriously in need of a shower. You're lucky for tonight, but just know if your deflated ego ever convinces you to come for me, I will not spare you a second time. Goodnight."

His eyes widened, but he could not move. I drained every ounce of energy and I could feel the energy begin to course through me. As I turned and finished getting dressed, I headed out the door of his apartment and pulled my small, topaz crystal out of my bag and begin to pull his energy into it. I don't plan on wasting energy when I don't need it, so I save it for the times I do. I guess by modern day definition, I would be considered a witch. However, I don't like to think of myself as that title. It was too common and too modern and the reputation the name perceives was definitely wrong.

I don't have green hair or a pointy nose. I don't own a black cat; I actually can't stand cats. I don't fly on a broomstick. Like seriously, who came up with the broomstick idea? I'd much rather fly in a Ferrari. I don't have a big, black pot that I put tons of ingredients in just to cast one spell. It was just all wrong.

I like to think of myself as someone with spiritual advances. That guy back there got the easy way out, because trust me there's far worse things I could do. No energy for a couple hours and a slight migraine in the morning is practically nothing. I climbed down the 5 flights of stairs and walked outside the apartment building. The city was dark, the streets were deserted, and gentle rain was falling down.

New Orleans; it rained pretty often here, but I loved it. I love the smell and the feel of the cool rain hitting your skin. It's almost therapeutic. I could never figure out how people found rain depressing. Not to mention it's the best time to nap.

I make my way around the block until I'm stopped by the most horrid smell I've ever smelled. It smelled like… almost like something was decaying. I followed the scent up the winding path until it stops at an alley. I walk into the alley and the smell is so strong it's almost unbearable. I can't see much and still can't figure out where the stench was coming from.

Suddenly, I trip over something I can't quite make out at first. Then my vision adjusts and I had to bite back a scream. It was a man with his mouth sewn shut and a big chunk of skin missing from his neck. His eyes were still wide open and because of the smell, I can guess he's been dead for a few days until finally his body was dumped here. It was obvious this man suffered awhile before being released from the cruel acts.

I leaned over the dead body and called on the elements to help me put this man's soul at rest. "Water, wash away all worries. Fire, burn away all frustration. Air, blow away all aggression. Earth, release him from your grip and allow his soul to be at ease. Spirit, let him know that he's okay and it's time to move on to the next spiritual realm. I now close this invocation and thank you my dear elements, your energies are always appreciated." With that, I used my fingers to close his eyes to allow the invocation to be complete. I'm not sure what this man had or had not done to get here, but whatever it may have been, his spirit no longer belonged here. What happens to the soul after it's moved on is up to the next determining factor.

I know some people believe there is a Heaven and a Hell, so that's why I say I have no involvement in the next step. If there is a God, it's entirely up to him. I'm not sure what I believe, but the only thing I can do is get the spirit be at ease enough to let go and accept whatever may come next. I guess I should have called the police, but what can they do besides put his body in a bag and maybe figure out who done this. And I'd would definitely be on the list of suspects since no one else seems to be out here. I'm more than sure someone will find him tomorrow morning.

I continued walking for at least an hour. Finally, I'm almost home. A little spark of happiness begins to fill me because I know Deezle will be waiting for me. Deezle is my golden retriever I've had for four years now. I'm not one to always show affection, because that's just how I was raised, but I absolutely loved and adored Deezle. I hope Jade remembered to feed him earlier.

Jade is my older sister. She's twenty four so she's only older than me by two years, yet sometimes she acts like she's a century older. I make my way inside the building and climbed up the flight of stairs to our apartment. Deezle greeted me at the door and Jade was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop. "Jade you remembered to feed him, right?" She stopped typing to look at me, "Yes Dillan, you ask me this every time you go out." Well there's nothing wrong with being sure. Jade had powers like me too.

In our world, we didn't have crazy rules like not falling in love with humans or not being allowed to tell people what you are. Whether or not you wanted to tell someone was up to your own discretion. Just be aware of the risk that the government will use you as a personal guinea pig. So far, none of our kind has openly said what exactly they were or what they could do. Hell, there could be more stuff out there other than us. You just never know in this world.

I headed to the bathroom and began running the warm water and removing my clothes. I got in the shower and oh, how the warmth felt delicious on my skin. I so needed this. By the time I got out the shower it was one in the morning. I put on my polka dot pajamas and sat on my bed next to Deezle. After a few minutes, I finally found the remote under my blanket and spent the next hour watching a rerun of American Horror Story until I drifted off into sleep.

To be continued…


End file.
